Lonely On Christmas Eve
by Pricat
Summary: Set after the scene where Shrek and Fiona argue after the party and our favourite ogre is feeling alone until somebody shows up and helps him gain his Christmas spirit in one night and show him family is very important at this time of year.


**Lonely On Christmas Eve**

**A/N The idea for this came to me while watching Shrek the Halls and the scene after the spat Shrek and Fiona having the spat after the party and my fave ogre standing out there in the snow alone just sparked an idea for a fic but I don't know if I should write more of this or not depending on how people like it but it's about togetherness and about family being important and needing them especially at Christmas.**

**I hope other Shrek fans enjoy.**

* * *

Shrek sighed sadly after watching Fiona walk off after Donkey and the others after he'd kicked them out after the wild party and especially after being burned in the behind but felt miserable since he knew he'd gotten mad over what had happened.

But he'd never wanted his Christmas Eve to be wild and crazy like tonight, just peace and quiet with his family but his heart was filled with sadness and longing to be with his wife and his infant children, sharing the joy of the holidays but sighed shivering in the cold as a few snowflakes were on his bald green skinned head.

"_This isn't all your fault._

_You tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen."_ a voice said in his head.

He then decided to go back into the house and maybe tidy up the mess that Donkey and the others had made during the party but he couldn't help but remember as he picked up broken ornaments and other decorations that had been broken in the chaos but smiled a little finding one of the triplet's bottles remembering how happy the babies had been during the party but he missed them but remembered the spat they'd had.

"_I wish I could tell Fiona I was sorry._

_I never meant to ruin Christmas Eve for them with my temper." _he thought.

But then he saw a shadow of somebody huge carrying a sack full of presents but to him, it looked like a hunter but he saw plenty of presents under the Christmas tree.

He then heard a soft belch and a little laughter from behind him.

Shrek's mouth opened wide seeing who it was.

It looked like Santa but was an ogre the same height as him with a stomach that shook like a bowl full of stinky jelly along with a long white beard with a few bugs in it but a twinkle of wonder in his hazel eyes.

"W-Who're you?

You look like Santa but you're not." he said.

He heard him laugh melodically.

"I'm Ogre Claus.

Like Santa gives gifts to humans, I give gifts to our kind.

But I sense great sadness in you Shrek.

You wish to be with those you love but afraid.

Did something happen?" he asked as Shrek was stunned.

"_How does he know this?"_ he thought.

"I-I kind of got mad at my friends after things got crazy at a party here and I lost my temper but my wife and kids left to go be with them but I wish......... I could take what I said back." he answered as Ogre Claus was thinking.

"_He has little Christmas spirit yet a warm heart._

_Hmmm......_

_Maybe I could help." _he thought as Shrek looked nervous.......

"Come with me Shrek.

I want to help." he said.

He held out his hand but Shrek was anxious about taking it but had nothing left to lose tonight but hoped Fiona and the others were okay where ever they were but watched as Christmas magic surrounded them as they flew up the chimney but found a sleigh on the roof which had a huge bag full of presents which was driven by eight snow scaled dragons but Shrek was amazed at it as he saw Ogre Claus climb in.

"Get in.

We have much to do before the night is through.

You can trust me if you're afraid Shrek.

I am like Santa you know." he reassured him.

Shrek relaxed as he climbed in but was nervous as the sleigh took off into the night sky.......

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was in the living room of her parent's castle in Far, Far Away with the triplets as Donkey and the others had went to Donkey's place for the rest of the night but she felt sad as she held the triplets close to her but sighed sadly because she knew that Christmas was a time of family and togetherness which was what she loved about that time of year but was worried about her husband knowing he was out there in the cold as her trumpet shaped ears drooped thinking of the spat she'd had with him after he'd kicked their friends out but she felt sorry.

"Fiona dear are you okay?" she heard her mother Lillian say.

"Yes and no.

It's just I'm worried about Shrek.

We had a fight after a Christmas party got out of hand but we argued and he's probably out there in the cold trying yo find us.

It's my fault!" she said holding back tears as Artie was nervous.

He'd never seen her like this.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure he's okay.

You guys have been through too much to be apart now.

Shrek told me what you guys have been through but he's just not used to celebrating the holidays with a family and friends since he's never had it before but just give him time." he answered as she agreed but hoped he was okay out there.

* * *

Ogre Claus smiled as he'd delivered the last few presents of the night but then pulled on the reins.

The dragons then rose into the sky once more as Shrek was confused as to where they were going now but Ogre Claus smiled knowing they were going to the Swampy North Pole, his home as he smiled.

"You'll see.

But one word of advice.

_Believe......._" he said as they kept flying onwards.

But Shrek was curious and confused by that advice.


End file.
